A Different Kind Of Introduction
by DaughterOfThePen
Summary: We all know the story of the Tower of Terror and the events of October 31, 1939. But before the lightning flashed and the elevators fell, two bellhops met and their lives were never to be the same again. This is the story of a giant and a beauty and the world that wanted to keep them apart. This fanfic is based on two of the WDW Tower of Terror bellhops.
1. The First Day

Hi guys! This is fanfiction for two bellhops at the tower of terror. I saw the two together the last few times I rode and they're the cutest thing ever! The first time I noticed them was when she came to trade elevators with him. He stared at her for a really long time before he left. Then I saw her looking at him from the library. And I saw him spinning her around at the exit. Does anyone know if they're dating?

….

….

….

The year was 1939. The place was the glitz and glamour of Hollywood. The specific place was the lobby doors of the Hollywood Tower Hotel. The heat of the summer was beginning to set in. Victor McConnell could feel trickles of sweat rolling down his back. It was a day like any other. A smart black car had rolled through the front gate and another Hollywood couple stepped out into the stone entrance. In an instant, Victor had been there to pop the trunk open and collect what bags were waiting in the cab. While there were many trunks and hatboxes, the over six-foot giant lifted the oversized luggage with ease. The couple he was helping was prattling on and on about some party that meant nothing to him. Their little dog glared up at him with beady little eyes, as if to make sure the man wouldn't squash his owners. During the lull in the conversation, Victor let his mind wander to things that actually had some relevance to him.

A new bellhop was starting today. Jamison Poltz was the one charged with showing her around and making sure she learned the ropes. It wasn't going to be an easy job. Hopefully, this rare new female had the moxie to get the job done. Secretly, Victor hoped she wasn't much of a looker. The male patrons would harass her to no end, just like they did to poor Jane Altone. No wonder she was moved to the mailroom. The poor girl was almost physically assaulted while bringing up some luggage.

Victor had never had that problem. People would stop and stare at him, not because he was a rather handsome bloke, but because he was gigantic. He knew he had been hired as more as an entertainment commodity than for his work ethic. Not every hotel could boast that a mountain of a man was their bellhop. Victor had gotten used to the stares and the comments. With his closely clipped brown hair and deep blue eyes, the bellhop stood a proud six-foot ten. Most people had to crane their necks to even get a glimpse of his face. His hands alone were the size of dinner plates. The sweet smell of lady's perfume broke him out of his thoughts. A group of hotel guests stepped away from the front desk, and there she was.

The new girl was pretty, with her bangs in a roll on her forehead. What was unusual was that her hair in the back was very short. She had copper skin and dark eyes that seemed to twinkle in the light of the lamps. On her hands, she wore a pair of spotless white gloves.

Victor could almost feel the smirk twisting his face. Apparently, his silent prayer had been ignored because this one was a looker. This little girl wouldn't last a week. She would be gone by this time tomorrow. A shrill voice cut through his thoughts.

"Bellhop! Our bags!" the lady in pink screeched at him, "Any slower and you won't get a tip!"

The six-foot plus giant internally grumbled and began to lug the bags to the golden elevators. After learning that the couple was going to be on the eleventh floor, he pressed the appropriate button and looked back out in to the lobby. Poltz and the new bellhop had moved to familiarize themselves with the rest of the lobby. It was then that the girl looked up at him. Victor stared back as she began to smile. He was just about to smile back when the elevator doors slammed in his face. Now he was trapped in a small space with the pink lady, her shrimp of a husband and their dog that smelled like whisky.

…

Alice Lee James could hardly contain her excitement. This was it. This was finally it! This was going to be her first step in the world of show business and glitzy glamour! The fresh faced Northerner had only been in Hollywood for a few days. She had answered an ad in the paper for a bellhop at the Hollywood Tower Hotel and the twenty year old snatched it up immediately. The hiring process had gone by relatively smoothly. Her family background of owning a successful boarding house in Chicago had really helped her land the paycheck. Not to mention all she had to do was smile a bit at the lanky interviewer. While he hadn't been much, he was still going to be in charge of her employment. Not even two days later, she got the telephone call saying she had gotten the job. After that, it had been a mad rush to finish all her paperwork, obtain the proper Hotel attire and begin her training.

Now she stood in the lobby of the finest hotel in all of Hollywood. She began to fidget with the collar of her new uniform. The maroon dress paired with the grey pants was a bit on the warm side, but at least it was flattering. From her position by the front desk, Alice could take in all the grandeur around her. The brass shined. There were fresh flowers waiting to greet guests as they prepared to check in and out. There was a light clink of glasses and china as a few couples dined. In the corner, a group of men where playing an intense game of Mah Jongg.

But the sights and sounds paled to the man that had just stepped into the lobby. Alice almost visibly gulped. The bellhop has simply enormous. It was a marvel he could fit through any of the hotel doors. The hat only made him seem taller. He handled the luggage with ease. She didn't mean to stare, but something about him captivated her.

Mr. Jamison Poltz, the man that had been her interviewer, was telling her about proper protocol when he noticed that his newest bellhop wasn't listening to a word he was saying. He followed her line of sight and frowned.

"I expect you to give me your undivided attention, Miss James," Jamison sniffed, "As a member of the Tower staff, you are expected to be professional at all times. Your work life must not be muddled with your private life."

"I understand, sir," Alice replied, nodding her head slightly.

"Good. Moving on to the entrance of the lobby…"

Alice hadn't meant it, but she was ignoring Mr. Poltz again. The giant had shuffled to the elevators. The couple he was assisting barked something at him as the golden doors opened and they stepped through. His eyes met hers for a brief second and Alice had no idea what to do. She had been caught staring, so she refused to look away and flashed him a small smile. The bellhop's eyes widened slightly and before he could do anything else, the elevator doors glided shut. An impatient cough from Jamison Poltz steered her back to her training.


	2. Early Mornings

Welcome to chapter 2 of _A Different Kind Of Introduction. _

All characters in this story are bellhops I've seen.

I'm so happy I got reviews! It means people are reading this!

What do you think of Alice Lee and Victor so far?

I've been back to Tower of Terror a few more times the past months and found more inspiration for new characters 3

…..…..

…..

…..

Alice Lee James awoke to the trilling of her brass alarm clock. Her dark eyes snapped open and the girl yawned. Another morning of a grey ceiling welcoming her to the waking life, another day of creating a network that could potentially propel her to stardom. She looked around her tiny bedroom. It was sparsely furnished, with only a small single bed, a rather worn looking wardrobe and a nightstand. A scuffed, floor length mirror stood in the corner by one of two lamps. It was a small home, but it was hers nonetheless. At least she could be thankful that she did not have a roommate.

Alice Lee stretched once more before throwing her feel over the side of the bed and making contact with the cool floor. The girl shivered slightly but padded over to the mirror to begin her daily routine. Her reflection stared back at her, smiling sleepily. Today was another day in the famous Hotel. With a light exhale, she stepped into the still dark hallway and made her way towards breakfast.

And to think her dream had finally stepped forward with an interview.

…..

…..

_Mr. Jamison Poltz, the interviewer, was an average looking, weasel of a man with dark eyes and ginger hair that was neatly clipped above his ears. As most men did, he wore a finely tailored suit with a green tie. _

_**He looks like an overgrown elf**__, she thought as she adjusted her cream gloves._

_Alice sat primly on the wooden office chair in her pale green dress. She had been ushered there by a rather drab elderly lady and told to wait. Mr. Poltz had arrived a few moments later, apologizing for a situation he needed to take care of. After hanging up his coat, the interview finally began. It had started with the basic questions, like previous working experience, adaptation to a new environment and capability to mingle with the public. Of course, she would have to start memorizing the layout of Hollywood and update her knowledge of current productions._

"_Miss James?"_

"_Yes, that's me, sir," she answered with as smile._

_Poltz crookedly smiled back._

"_I understand that you have worked in a boarding house your entire life, as well as holding a delivery girl business for eight years. Mighty fine résumé for a little pip like you."_

"_Yes, sir. My parents owned the boarding house and I ran the odd jobs."_

_Her interviewer smiled again and nodded. The girl in front of him was certainly qualified for the job, despite her young age. Her professional manor would suit her perfectly in this lifestyle and from the look of her expression, she could take a few hits. But just to be sure…_

"_So tell me," he chuckled smugly, stretching out in his chair, "You running from the gangs? How do I know I'm not hiring some gangster's moll?"_

_Her expression darkened for a moment but she never lost her cool smile. Jamison was fascinated by how stone-like she seemed._

"_I can assure you, Mr. Poltz," came her soft voice, "That I am, in no way, shape or form, on the run or involved in any gang activities."_

"_Did you fuck your way here, Ms. James? Made whoopee with any of your regulars?"_

"_I am not that kind of woman," she responded coolly, "If that is the kind of behavior you expect here, then I will withdraw my application."_

_There was a tense silence as the clock on the wall ticked away. What seemed like several long moments later, Jamison finally smirked and nodded his head. Alice Lee raised her eyebrow in confusion. Why the sudden change of pace?_

"_Well done, Miss James. You passed. When are you prepared to start work?"_

_**Ah, so that was it. It was all a test. This made more sense.**_

"_I am ready to start today, Mr. Poltz," she answered back cheerfully, "I'm willing to start at this very moment."_

"_We also supply lodging for our employees, for a small fee, of course," Jamison continued, "We understand that living situations can be tough here in Hollywood, so there is a room waiting for you, if you choose to take it."_

_Alice Lee nodded. Her interviewer stood and she did as well. After shaking hands, he presented her with a key and called for the drab secretary. As for the rest, you could say it was history._

…..

…..

Victor McConnell scratched his head in irritation. He hated the early mornings. He hated rising early from his warm covers and trudging along the long corridor to the washroom. If he was lucky, he would beat the other seven bellhops that lived in the hotel to the toilet.

Every morning he would unconsciously look for her. It was like trying to find a single hair in a haystack. It was if the Hotel had swallowed her and hidden her deep inside where he could not speak to her. By now he had learned her name; she was the talk of some of the other bellhops. It wasn't often a new girl would come in so she was something like a rare bird.

Victor grumbled to himself. What did he ever hope to achieve by finding her? It wasn't like he even knew the first thing about her.

As the universe would have it, speak of the devil and she shall appear.

She stood, only a few paces down the hallway, clothed in half of her uniform. Her dress was nowhere in sight and her blouse was neatly tucked into her pants. The girl still seemed only half awake. The pale red light of morning slipped through the window, illuminating her peaceful expression. Victor didn't dare move; he scarcely dared to exhale. It was as if she were a doe, waiting to be startled. Perhaps if he just moved slowly and spoke softly she would-

"ALICE LEE!"

…..

…..

Alice Lee jumped at the sound of her name. Her wistful thoughts of home and her future disappeared in a flash as a rather burly woman stalked towards her.

"Get yer head out o' the clouds before yer miss breakfast!" the woman bellowed before smiling at the surprised girl.

Alice Lee squinted at her. It was too early to be hollering her name down the corridor.

"Stop yelling," she groaned, "I'm awake!"

Marana Veloppe had been Alice Lee's guide to the Hotel as instructed by Jamison Poltz. The New Yorker was much older than the new hire and knew the Hotel better than anyone. Marana was married to the head chef in the kitchens and had worked at this venue for ten years. She was a jolly woman, with dark, greying hair left in a loose ponytail around her shoulders. As friendly as she looked, Marana could have a mouth on her.

Mrs. Veloppe shook her head and in a few steps, closed the gap between herself and Alice.

"If you don't hurry yer ass up all that's left will be ah bit of toast an' egg!" Marana exclaimed, "Mr. Veloppe can't hold your blackberry jam forever."

The younger woman simply laughed and allowed herself to be hustled in the direction of the kitchen.

The sound of shuffling came from the shadows and Alice glanced back. She could just make out the figure of a towering man. He was half bathed in shadow as he stood at the very window she had just left. The man was already in full uniform, minus the hat. One of his enormous hands was shoved into his pants pocket while the other fiddled with his collar. She stopped in mid step as she recognized who it was. It could only be one person after all! The bellhop that she had somehow never actually spoken to in the two weeks she had worked at the Hollywood Tower Hotel.

She had seen him in passing as he would lug the heavy baggage to the elevators.

Maybe now she would talk to him, have his voice directed at her. Maybe now they could finally introduce themselves. Her thoughts where interrupted by Marana nearly yanking her arm out of her socket as she dragged the smaller girl towards the staff kitchen.

Maybe some other time then.

…..

…..

Next time on _A Different Kind Of Introduction_

"Everyone wants to be a star here," Marshal spat acidly, "You are nothing new."


End file.
